


Snow Jousting

by HappilyInhuman



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: American Elements, Arthur likes Merlin, College AU, College dorms, Dammit Snowstorm Alfred, First Time, Football, Jousting, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Merlin is clueless, Pining, Skateboards, Snowstorm Alfred, University AU, no magic, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyInhuman/pseuds/HappilyInhuman
Summary: When an unexpected and terrible snowstorm has all the students at Camelot University ordered to stay in their dorms, Arthur and his friends still find a noisy way to entertain themselves. Merlin just wants the prat to shut up so that he can get some studying done.This is the twenty-four hour quiet floor, doesn't he know?!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 134





	Snow Jousting

**Author's Note:**

> Although the universities, towns, and even storms in this story are based on real establishments/towns/snowstorms in upstate New York+Connecticut, they are meant to be taken as a fantasy, fictional setting. Everything has been renamed except snowstorm Alfred, who I let keep his name. Football refers to European Football(not American). I basically grabbed the school I went to and dragged it over the ocean for this story’s setting. I left fraternity and sorority language in the mix, although it is a USA/Canada/Phillipines thing, as it honestly makes a University story more exciting to me!
> 
> If this story sucks, sorry, I haven't reread it in a little while, had my ex read it last night. She told me to post it so here I am.
> 
> Bye, I'm off to obsess over feminine men and hot women old enough to be my mother.

Camelot University was a midsized campus, nestled high on a mountain, overlooking a town called Avalon. On the opposite end of Avalon sat another University, naturally becoming Camelot's rival in sport, academics, _and_ art. Of course even the jobs in Avalon town were being competed over by the students, who constantly argued.

Camelot University had a certain _reputation_.

The newspapers in Avalon town proclaimed that the students at Camelot, particularly the fraternity boys, were reckless, and even destructive. It didn't stop there, the articles claimed. Frat or no frat, they said students from Camelot were going out, drinking themselves senseless and passing out in residents' lawns. Avalon Times even proclaimed that Camelot was _lucky_ it didn’t have sororities, or their problem would likely be worse. It damned the female students’ cause when pushing for sororities to be allowed at Camelot - and the requests were easily shot down.

Many residents claimed damage to their properties, while others simply worried for the students' safety. The students at Camelot were leaving the residents of Avalon in a constant state of fear.

The other university was quieter, tucked into a smaller mountain top on the opposite side of town. Camelot fought them at every sport, but they were notorious for rivaling one another most venomously when it came to football.

Camelot University was an expensive and gorgeous campus, and Merlin Emrys had received a generous scholarship. He considered himself lucky to attend, since he hadn't come from a very good school system. He'd studied tirelessly every day, while helping his mother run a successful catering business, but still, to be accepted with the huge scholarship had shocked most of the people from his small community.

Camelot was the type of campus where a simple walk back to the dorms was a scenic adventure. Picturesque moments such as watching a small cloud of colorful air balloons rising over the mountain of New Avalon University in the distance, everything bathed in a golden fall time sunset.

The first few months at Camelot were typical. Merlin settled in quickly, delved into his studies, butt heads with the dorm next door, and before he knew it, his first winter at Camelot University had arrived.

*

  
  


Merlin had been in his last course of the day when he opened his phone to check his emails. He saw an email from the head of the university, and it said that it was an urgent announcement.

There was going to be a snow storm so large that the meteorologists had decided to name it.

It was expected to cause some power issues and so the university had already sent out maintenance to double check all of the school's generators. Every student living on campus was ordered to be in their dormitory building by ten that night, and no one would be permitted to leave until the storm stopped.

RAs were apparently going to be taking attendance and any student seeking to stay elsewhere needed to check in with them first.

Merlin was shocked, shouldn't this have been predicted earlier?

Before long, Merlin was looking around at the other students in his class. Some of them were paying attention, some looked more uncomfortable than usual, while some were checking their own phones.

When they got released from class Merlin was ambushed by Gwen, who stuck onto his side like a magnet.

"Did you hear about Snow Storm Alfred?" She asked, smiling, but tensely.

"Oh yes," Merlin joked, "He sounds just _wonderful_." He chuckled.

"Wish we were in the same dormitory, it's going to suck not being able to study together this weekend," Gwen frowned then, not a usual sight. "And there is a _lot_ of time to study…"

Just then the football team, seemingly in its entirety, passed them, running and screaming in a fashion that could only be described as Spartan. As always they were headed by the handsome blond prick who Merlin hated. Why did Merlin hate the head of the football team? Well it was simple:

Arthur Pendragon, head of the football team, had it in his head that he was able to get anything and everything he wanted.

Arthur wanted one of two specific dorm rooms on the top floor of the dormitory building because they were the biggest and with no roommates! But, that was a twenty-four hour quiet floor, so what does Mr. Spoiled Princess do? Have his daddy pay off the RA, and goodness knows who else, so that he could make as much noise as he wanted, day and night.

Merlin liked to study, he liked to get good grades, and he loved his peace and quiet. Relaxing with his own music low was wonderful, and didn't bother anyone. People like Arthur, though, didn't understand that he had to deal with a tiny room that had someone else in it already - noise disturbances added too much extra stress!

So of course he butt heads with his neighbour.

Arthur was loud and arrogant, he played loud music and media, he talked and laughed with his mates until late hours, he made messes in the hallways, bathrooms, and common areas, and he _always_ had something to say to Merlin. It was _beyond_ frustrating.

When it came down to the line, Arthur came from an affluent area, where he'd been well educated, where math had come easily to him. So when it _really_ came down to it, Merlin hated how Arthur could have all that fun and still be headed toward becoming an engineer. Merlin hated the lack of blood, sweat, and tears. Money made everything way too easy.

This day as the football team ran past, their arrogant leader broke free of the crowd, turning toward Merlin and putting his hands on his hips. An assholish smile found his lips as he sized Merlin up.

It was his usual game, to act like he actually wanted to talk to Merlin.

Merlin tried to avoid his eyes, even tried to keep walking, but the larger man stood in his way and kept getting in it when he tried to go around. "Have you _heard, Mer_ lin?" He asked, drawling, "You're going to be stuck in the dormitory with your _favorite_ people."

"Joy." Merlin said simply, dismissively, trying to go around again, just to be thwarted.

Arthur even placed a hand on his shoulder then, making Merlin uncomfortable and keeping him in place, "Listen," the blond began, "I've been thinking about your threat the other day, and it occurred to me that the RA _never_ talked to me like you _said_ she would. What happened?" He mocked, "Too nervous to complain?" He was laughing, making Merlin want to punch him in the throat.

"More like you're a spoiled princess, who I'm sure has lined her pockets." Merlin pushed past him as his face fell, "Excuse me."

As he ran away with Gwen beside him, he heard Arthur yell, "You think _so_ lowly of me, _Mer_ lin!" The muscular blond was shaking his head and trying to keep up a smirk, even though it did truly make him feel badly.

As Merlin looked back he saw the man standing, looking to the side over the mountain, pouting, hands in the pockets of his knee-length athletic shorts. It was overcast already.

The storm was coming. 

  
  


*

  
  


Merlin threw down his bag as he got into his dormitory. He wanted to collapse into bed, but also knew he had to get some work done.

He'd received emails from two professors, who'd both decided that given the extra time their students would have on their hands they should have to use it on Uni. They both sent pretty ridiculous requests, one of them even asking them to move up an essay that originally shouldn't have been due until the next Wednesday. Now it was due when the snowstorm ended.

He deeply feared more professors would email!

He headed back out the door to his dorm quickly, locking it and throwing his key in his jean pocket. He went and checked in early with his RA before heading to the building's common kitchen to get himself an early dinner. He'd had a small lunch so he was already hungry.

Behind him three of the football players who were also in that building were sitting on couches, manspreading, watching the television loudly.

Suddenly one of them whispered to another, "If your idea would even work, when would we be able to get away with doing it?" He was leaning in so well that Merlin was straining to hear, "Arthur's good graces with the RA will only get us _so far_."

The one sitting next to him, tall, dark, and handsome, replied, "After we see the RA go into her room, _and_ the light goes out. Then we do it on the opposite side of the building from her room, over near Arthur's."

Merlin silently scoffed as he stirred his actively-cooking ramen, whatever these imbeciles were doing, it would be near Merlin's room. Screw that!

He didn't want to tell the RA though, he knew she would brush him off the same way she ignored the tampons and excrement left in the toilets and the free condoms being hoarded by one student.

Merlin audibly sighed.

"Tired, Merlin?" He jumped, surprised to turn to a bright smile from a shaggy haired football player. He smiled back, remembering the boy was in his English class.

He nodded gently, "Ah, yeah, our professor moved our essay up, what a dick."

The boy laughed, agreeing.

*

  
  


Merlin found himself sighing again as he set his ramen on his desk back at his room. He felt so off, he was usually _never_ this glum. He put on some music and tried to brainstorm for his essay, but after eating his ramen he found himself abandoning it in favor of math equations.

Around ten at night he had finally completed his maths, gotten through an outline, and into the introduction to his essay. He felt accomplished enough to get some rest.

He headed out of his room for a second, trying to be as quiet as possible for his already-sleeping roommate.

He washed his face and brushed his teeth before scoffing at the single condom the hoarder had left behind. A courtesy condom. Nice. Merlin smirked. Then Merlin deliberated, and took it. He knew that he, as a virgin, would probably have it for a while - but he thought to himself that he would never know when he might meet someone.

He might as well have _one,_ right?

As he headed out of the bathroom he heard urgent whispering and looked back toward the end of the hallway to see two football players communicating. One of them was in the doorway to his own room, while the other was sneaking in the doorway from the staircase - with a skateboard.

What?

Merlin rolled his eyes and was headed back toward his room when suddenly he felt a strong grip on his shoulder, and he turned around into shining blue eyes on a blond who clearly did _not_ get the idea that Merlin _did not want to talk_.

"Listen M _er_ lin, the boys and I are going to be skateboard jousting and you can either watch and have fun with us for once, or shut up, not complain, and stay in your room - generally you're not ruining our fun tonight. Get it?"

Merlin lifted his eyebrows, "Wow, you're even more of a prick than I thought, Arthur." He began.

"Liste-"

"No!" Merlin pointed a finger in his face, "One of my professors just moved an essay up, two gave me extra online work, on top of the rest already having a typical weekend's worth of work. So unless you shut up and stop this bullshit, _I'll wake the RA."_

The hallway got so silent that a pin could be heard dropping, then Arthur tried to reason with Merlin again.

"We're having _fun_ , that's what uni is for, isn't it?"

Merlin scoffed, "Find a frat house if you don't want to take your studies seriously, or at least get your arse off the twenty-four hour quiet floor!"

Arthur was getting very angry now, "Have a drink and have fun with us for once, Merlin!" He grabbed Merlin's wrist and was going to pull him toward the drinks the boys had brought out when-

-The condom fell right out of Merlin's pocket.

Both young men clapped eyes on it and both were so quiet. If a pin could be heard last time there was silence - woah, this time Merlin swore it was so silent he could hear other dimensions.

Suddenly he was snapped out of it, by a still shell-shocked Arthur stomping on the condom, grabbing it away.

"Hey, _hey,_ hey!" Merlin protested, "That one's mine!"

"Not anymore!" Arthur proclaimed, refusing to take his foot off of it no matter how hard Merlin tried to pry it. "Serves you right!"

Merlin's mouth dropped open and he furrowed his brows, "Serves me why?"

Arthur froze up, "I mean -"

Finally Merlin strode away, forgetting the condom and taking the loss of it. "I guess I can take my chances!" Merlin sung, closing his door behind him, and sinking down behind it. Why did Arthur have to bother _him_ ? Why _him_? Why didn't he keep bothering the pretty girl he'd liked when he first came?

No, after a week the girl was boring to Arthur. Merlin was _always_ fun.

Merlin needed to stop giving him the satisfaction but he didn't know how. He had tried to control his reactions to Arthur's stupidity, but no matter what he did, he was always charged up by the energy Arthur exuded. 

He sighed deeply.

The energy he felt when he was with Arthur was so thick he could slice it and he felt an urge to choke. It felt like arousal and drowning and like he wanted to swim away. Around Arthur his soul wanted to leak right out of his body. He just wanted it to _stop._

He breathed deeply, forcing himself over to his bed. He turned off his desk light beside it as he went, leaving himself in the dim light from the window. It shone right over his roommate's bed, but he continued to snore.

Merlin smirked, laughing once.

He leaned back over his pillows as he heard the familiar roll of four small wheels over linoleum.

  
  


*

  
  


_It was frozen, everything ahead._

_He was in chilly water, a swamp-deep but crystal clear water, surrounded by an arch of sleeping trees._

_He was running in the opposite direction of the trees and Arthur was chasing him. The sky was a gradient that went from dark to light blue then to a pale and a yellow, no clouds making anything stunning, an uneventful sunset. The sun was already below the horizon, he could see the horizon. Then he saw the castle._

_He ran through frozen grass to the large white house that his dream told him was his. He ran up the front steps and through the door._

_As he began to close it he saw Arthur at the bottom of his steps, looking at him with a look of utter devastation. He looked at Merlin in terrible questioning as Merlin shut the door on him._

_Merlin entered the bathroom in the castle, and he looked at himself in the mirror. He studied his own sad, young features, his eyes meeting his reflection. He looked scared. He didn't feel scared. He turned toward the middle of the large bathroom. Then he began...to do magic._

  
  


*

  
  


He woke to pounding on his door.

He grumbled and pushed himself up, rubbing his forehead and then his eyes. He sighed and looked over to see his roommate still hadn't woken despite all the noise.

The pounding commenced again.

"One minute, Jesus!" Merlin shouted.

He pulled himself out of bed and over to the door, instantly regretting opening it when a very drunk Arthur _poured_ into his room.

He held up the condom at Merlin and grumbled _angrily_ . Then he screamed _nonsense._

Then he threw the condom at Merlin, grabbed Merlin's bin, threw up in it, and then curled up like a cat on the floor.

Merlin sighed, leaving him there, leaving the door open with light pouring in. He didn't have the energy to deal with this shit, and so he headed to his bed. Arthur slept and Merlin drowsed, and between vague dreams he could still hear the strike of skateboards onto the linoleum.

  
  


*

  
  


Around two in the morning Merlin woke to his roommate's voice.

"What the hell is this prat doing here?" He asked, lifting one of Arthur's thick arms and watching it lifelessly slam back to the ground. "Wow."

Merlin suddenly felt wide awake, and he cursed the clock. He could see snow piling up on the window pane and he rubbed the dust off of his eyes as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed. In the light from the hallway, he could finally see that Arthur had made a bigger mess than it initially seemed. A poured drink had made their carpet a mess.

He crossed his arms. At least the idiot had thrown up in the waste bin.

He stepped over the dozing captain just in time to witness the other football players whooping and hollering in excitement. The sight of one of them sprawled on his arse, air knocked out of him and skateboard out of orient had them dissolving into cheers. Merlin couldn't help but laugh too.

Lance handed him a drink and he took it.

  
  


*

  
  


It was four am when Arthur finally stumbled back out of the doorway to Merlin's room, grumbling and rubbing his head.

He froze and his eyes widened when he noticed Merlin, laughing and having fun with all of _Arthur's_ mates! He got a smug look and headed over, feeling so accomplished that it had knocked the pain right out of his head.

" _Mer_ lin!" He laughed.

Merlin smiled at him, "You know, your mates aren't so bad after all...don't know about you yet though." He laughed, obviously joking. The look Arthur's face took at the joke was not the intended one at _all_ though. The smile had been slapped right off his face.

"What do you mean...you don't know about _me?_ " Arthur asked, staying strong, his jaw grinding in anger. He always brought out anger when he should bring out sadness.

Merlin put his hands up, "I didn't mean it like-"

"Then how did you mean it!?" He asked, forcefully.

"I just mean-"

"I get it Merlin, you don't like me!"

Merlin tried to stop him from leaving, but he moved too quickly. Merlin got locked outside, and he stared at the door to Arthur's dorm with sad eyes. When he turned around all of the football players left at the skateboard jousting tournament were staring, silent.

Finally one of them shook his head, "Don't you get it? Arthur was pulling pigtails."

Merlin furrowed his eyebrows, confused, "What do you mean?"

"He likes you." Finally one of them said it, a different speaker than before. It was said point blank. It didn't seem like an assumption, but rather sounded like something they knew was true. Like Arthur had told them.

Merlin's eyes widened as everything clicked and then he ran toward his dorm as quickly as his feet could carry him. He couldn't help but close himself up inside it.

He sunk down _again_ , and had his arms wrapped over the top of his head. He was going to cry when he noticed the condom laying still where Arthur had thrown it. He swallowed down his tears and pushed himself up and over to the other side of the room. He picked it up and looked at the shiny neon green packaging. He flipped it over as he went to put it down on the desk.

That's when he noticed the name of the condom type: Twisted Lubricant. It was a Trojan one. He laughed, yeah, this was pretty twisted alright.

The jackass prat football captain liked him, and he'd been oblivious and hurtful.

The worst part was that Merlin actually found himself really regretting it and wishing he had noticed. As often as Arthur made Merlin want him for a punching bag, he had _also_ always felt the _good_ in Arthur. Maybe, just maybe, he also _liked_ Arthur _back_.

Only a smidgen, of course.

He slammed his head purposefully down onto his desk and covered it again, who did he think he was _kidding_?

Arthur was so attractive he made Merlin's heart race and his thoughts confused. Not just physically, as there were other hot guys at the school - but also somehow Merlin had grown accustomed to Arthur's pigtail pulling. In a way, Merlin liked the way that Arthur teased him. It was an innocent teasing that made him feel special, noticed by the football captain who all the girls were crazy for. Arthur had never actually hurt him. Looking back, he felt that he too, had gotten pleasure from those interactions.

He grumbled, rubbing a hand down his face.

He ran out his door, holding the condom. The footballers all continued their skateboard jousting, though they were all paying attention in spite of it.

"Arthur!" He slid the condom under Arthur's door, "I don't want you to come out, I want to come _in!_ " He said, and then he froze up, not knowing how to imply what he needed to imply.

"We can use it... _together._ " He whispered.

He heard Arthur's door unlock finally, and it swung open to reveal a very excited Arthur, "Really, Merl-"

"Yes!" Merlin ran into the room, slamming the door behind him and then pouncing on the handsome prick he'd been trying so hard to resist. The beautiful prat he'd wanted to screw and yet also kill for so long. Finally he understood.

He let his lips meet Arthur's and it was as though the world was finally coming together.

"Oh my god-" Arthur moaned as their lips separated, "I really thought you didn't like me for a minute there."

Merlin smirked, still catching his breath after their kiss, "You know, I'm not very used to boys who can't handle their feelings. That's what it means when you tease someone you like, Arthur, you don't know how to deal with your feelings…"

Arthur frowned, "Being bisexual as the head of the football team will be hard enough when everyone finds out," He started, "Didn't need the first boy I liked to reject me."

"Oh," Merlin laughed, "Make me hate you instead, great solution, Princess."

Arthur smirked, "I shouldn't like being called that, but it's okay when it's you."

Merlin froze, shocked. The almighty Arthur Pendragon liked it when Merlin called him Princess. Surreal. "You know how handsome you are." Merlin said it as a matter of fact, Arthur didn't need to be asked - it was obvious he knew how genetically blessed he was.

Arthur smirked, "But you don't know that _you_ are attractive, do you?"

Merlin was even more shocked now. Where was this side of Arthur for the last four months they'd been living one door down from eachother?

"I am?" He asked, dumbstruck.

Arthur nodded, "You are." He gently rubbed Merlin's jaw, bringing his face up toward his own. He kissed him so gently that the tickle of light friction gave Merlin butterflies. He smiled like a fool, thoughts cloudy.

Arthur was already looking at him with lidded eyes and it was just then that Merlin shocked himself, remembering what offer had made Arthur open the door. Then he was overcome with panic. He began to breathe deeply and pull away from the larger man, searching the floor for the condom. He gave it the evil eye when he found it, like the existence of sex was its fault.

He wasn't sure if he was quite ready for this, and he didn't know exactly how to break that to Arthur when he was so experienced and had just been offered.

Arthur looked at Merlin with concern, simply not understanding what was going on, but desperate to.

"What's going on, what did I do wrong?" He asked urgently, rubbing Merlin's forearm as the brunette continued to straddle the line between breathing and hyperventilation.

"Ahhh, well, you see-" Merlin had to use a _lot_ of effort even to speak, "You did nothing...I made a mistake."

Arthur's face dropped, "You don't want this, do you?" The blonde's lips tightened into a line.

Merlin continued to breath hard, "I do! I wanna be with you, Arthur, I just...I'm a _virgin!_ " 

Arthur's frustration was wiped away, eyebrows unfurrowing and mouth gaping in shocked understanding. He nodded slowly. "I understand then… I wouldn't want to…. rush you…"

Merlin sighed. He looked into Arthur's eyes and felt a wave of arousal rush down into his stomach. He felt an excited knot in his throat. "Guess what...We can do it before classes start again."

"You don't have to rush-!"

"I _do_ want to though!" Merlin insisted, "I just don't think I can do it right now!" He smiled, "But you know, I picked up that condom for a reason. I _want_ to have sex, you know?"

Arthur nodded, but deep down Merlin's last words had his secret insecurities nervous that Merlin was only doing this to find out about sex. It wouldn't be the first time someone he'd actually liked had used him for the sex or to tell people they had sex with him.

Why? Well he was too damn pretty.

He remembered a girl with beautiful blonde hair. He'd absolutely loved her, had the biggest crush on her back in high school and they dated. He slept with her and then afterward she told everyone that 'He was an asshole, and the sex wasn't _even_ _worth it in the end_.'

The thought still made Arthur sick to his stomach.

Merlin noticed the look on Arthur's face, "Everything okay, ?" Arthur's stomach fluttered at how quickly Merlin had transitioned to nicknames of endearment. He decided to be upfront.

"I want more than sex, Merlin, tell me you're not just curious about sex."

Merlin smiled, he found it so crazy that this side that Arthur was showing him was so gentle and had the same insecurities as he did. "I like you, Arthur, and I already know how much of a prat you are and I still like you. Why do you think I'm still a virgin, Arthur? It's not as if I haven't had the opportunity! I've had many the chance to see what sex is all about, but that's not what _this_ is about. I was excited to find someone, but not just anyone. Someone special."

Arthur breathed deeply and moved his hand over Merlin's hand, "It's not like I ever hide my temperament, you and I both know. All these girls are just expecting me to be different for them. Do they deserve that? No. Maybe you do though."

At that, Merlin's face got hot. He felt that that was a very deep compliment, and coming from Arthur it made him even more flustered. He couldn't hide the fact that he had already liked Arthur. There was a part of him, the deeply-gay hopeless romantic part of him that saw a boy like Arthur and daydreamed about him being better.

No matter how hard he tried to resist.

Arthur had a certain charm that had _always_ shown through, no matter what the level of teasing was. He had always charmed Merlin, and now, knowing he liked Merlin, it all made sense to the boy.

Arthur knew how attractive was, and he used that even when Merlin didn't realise he was. Arthur had gotten him to dream about him, cry about him, fantasize about him. He couldn't help himself.

Arthur got a small smirk as he realised how caught up in the haze of the moment his partner was.

Merlin suddenly got the urge to smack him but reminded himself that he wasn't all bad. "Don't be so smug! I'm allowed to enjoy the moment!"

Arthur got shocked, "I'm not saying you shouldn't?" He was confused, " _I'm_ allowed to enjoy that I got _you_ to enjoy the moment..." His face was calm, eyes staring into Merlin's and into his soul.

Merlin's frown disintegrated and he smiled. "I suppose so…" His eyes were half-lidded, and in the dim light from the window, Merlin's dark hair had light streaks of streetlight. He looked at Arthur and couldn't believe the sight of him. Arthur had streetlight playing on the opposite side of his face.

Merlin took a deep breath, slowly releasing it and closing his eyes. This was a moment to savor.

Arthur may communicate like an ass, but Merlin knew they could work on communication. That could be done. He looked into Arthur's eyes and felt himself get an even deeper wave of arousal, and he knew that if he really wanted to wait, it was meaningless.

He asked himself seriously: What was he waiting for?

He knew he wanted Arthur, he knew he wanted it to happen, and at this point he needed to admit to himself that he was only stalling. He picked up the shiny condom from its spot on the floor and examined it. Arthur watched him.

Merlin looked up into Arthur's eyes with a look that struck deep down into his chest before asking him, "Why should I make us wait?"

Arthur took a deep gulp, taking the condom from his hand. They were both pretty calm. He released a breath. "That's really for you to decide, Merlin." He said, "Whether you want to wait a day or ten years. Whatever."

"Ten years? You seem to like sex too much for that to be realistic!"

"I mean it," Arthur insisted, "If you're going to be my _boyfriend_ ," A shiver ran down Merlin's spine, "I'll take that _very_ seriously." He gave a warm smile that sent a gentle vibration through Merlin's body.

" _Boyfriend_ , huh?" He asked, "Well, you don't need to wait even a minute!" He grinned so brightly the sun would be shamed.

"Wait, wha-"

Merlin's lips were onto Arthur's so fast that it dazed them both, and in that hazy world, all the two of them could do was cling to one another.

Arthur was so good at kissing that it made Merlin moan, and he revelled in the feeling of Arthur's arms closing in around him. Arthur was sturdy and strong, and he pulled Merlin against him supportively.

He couldn't believe he finally had Merlin. All his.

No more confusion about how to communicate his attraction, no more trouble with allowing himself to show affection. Now he was in deep and he regretted nothing, he liked how it felt. He was fine with the _world_ knowing he was bisexual as long as Merlin stayed in his life and kept making him feel like _this._

He grinned against the brunette's lips and slowly began to pull him toward the bed. Arthur's bed was up against the wall, looked extremely comfortable, and Merlin knew it was just one more luxury that came with being a Pendragon.

The blonde sunk down into the bed and Merlin's face felt hot as he climbed onto him. This was crazy. Merlin felt crazy. He was going to wake up, wasn't he?

Arthur's hands grabbed at his bottom and he buried his face into the man's shoulder. He was embarrassed by his own lack of experience, but when the blonde brought his face back to look into his eyes, he was reassured.

He smiled into Arthur's smile.

The blonde's anatomy responded to the sight within seconds, and Merlin would be lying if he said he didn't blush. He wasn't exactly accustomed to the feeling of having an erection pressed against him. No matter how many times he'd imagined it.

Still, he willed himself to calm and adjust to the situation.

Arthur felt like a rock against him, it was crazy. The thought of how excited Arthur was, had Merlin hardening too - and so the brunette began to pull his own shirt off before the more muscular man took the task upon himself.

Arthur threw the shirt away from them, and in the dark room neither of them knew or cared where it ended up.

Arthur and Merlin separated only to rid themselves of what clothing remained. Then Merlin practically flew back into the arms of his new partner. He had never felt bare in such a comfortable way. Not when in front of someone else. Merlin was usually never naked in front of anyone, and when he was it felt awkward.

Somehow, Arthur made him feel sexy.

He bit his lip, straddling Arthur and enjoying the sensation of the man's erection against his stomach. He'd already thought this crazy, but now was finding it insane.

Arthur moaned, shamelessly adjusting his own erection so that Merlin could feel it against his own. Arthur had been fantasizing about this for the past few months, living next door to Merlin. He'd imagined kissing Merlin, feeling him get aroused, imagined what it would feel like to bury himself in him.

He shivered as he gently ran his fingers from Merlin's chin up to his signature ears, drawing his lips in.

As they kissed, he released a calm breath of air. Then he deepened the kiss, breathing back in through his nose so that he didn't have to separate from Merlin at all. The man's lips moved firmly against his, caressing him until they pulled slightly apart.

Arthur was almost in pain. He needed to touch Merlin, but of course he needed to know Merlin was okay with it.

" _Merlin-_ " Arthur's voice slid, tickling, down Merlin's back. "You sure about this?"

Merlin smirked, then he lifted the condom between them and offered it to him. All the answer needed. The blonde looked so impish taking it from his hands that Merlin didn't know whether to regret it immediately or not.

Arthur put it beside himself on the bed, focusing first on getting Merlin ready.

Merlin grinned up at the other man as his legs were grabbed. Arthur had an iron grip as he partially lifted the long legs to open them.

Arthur Pendragon, a young man who prided himself upon not being afraid of much, still did worry when he began to open Merlin up. Exaggerated horror stories made it out to be such a bad experience, but as he slowly worked his wet fingers inside of Merlin the other man only offered pleasured moans.

He grinned as the brunette beneath him batted his hands away, "I'm _ready_ , I _need_ it!" Merlin insisted, "Just please do it!"

A chill raced up Arthur's spine at how sexy Merlin's request sounded when he said it like _that_.

He grabbed one of Merlin's legs, while using his other hand to snake a firm grip around his waist. Merlin was in ecstasy, every movement that Arthur made above him sent a current through him, it tightened the bittersweet knot in his lower body. He felt like the room was full of clouds. Arthur rolled the condom on and then looked down at him.

Their eyes met for a moment and they both stayed silent. The blonde leaned down and captured Merlin's lips, making him feel even dizzier.

Arthur pushed forward slowly, and it was surprising to Merlin how being penetrated was so easy. Slicked up, the pain was negligible.

He surrendered himself to the feeling of Arthur surrounding him. He felt like nothing could touch him in this moment, and he had no worries. He released them and they melted away. Every time Arthur pressed inside of him he felt a tingle flow over his body, and a kiss pressed to his neck had him shivering beneath the blonde for a split-second.

He felt like he could melt into the bedding.

What a _beautiful_ feeling….

Arthur was moaning above him, and Merlin was beginning to let sounds of pleasure slip from his lips. His body felt fuzzy and warm and he _loved_ it.

"Oh god, Merlin..." Arthur couldn't help it, he was swept from his senses by wave after wave of pleasure. He put his forehead to Merlin's, his mouth's filter completely gone now, "You're _so_ lovely, Merlin…" He groaned, moving his face down to plant a kiss on his jaw. He couldn't help himself - Merlin _was_ lovely, beautiful even.

Merlin's arms were tight around his neck and shoulder, and Merlin looked up at him like he was the only thing in the world.

He looked down at Merlin as he continued his movements, their eyes having sex too. He was being gentle, their bodies rocking slowly. He felt like he this was all he needed.

He leant down and gave Merlin another kiss, his heart overwhelmed with feelings. Arthur had never had such emotional sex in his life, and he'd definitely gotten around.

Before he knew it he was feeling the familiar tingle of himself nearing his climax. The only thing that was seriously different from being with a girl, was when his stomach felt a rush of liquid. He knew that Merlin had come and he felt a certain self-satisfaction at the thought that he'd managed to get him off without touching him.

Merlin was gasping for breath beneath him, chest heaving and fists clutching at Arthur for dear life. The larger man continued his onslaught as he felt himself getting nearer and nearer. 

Soon Arthur's body completely stopped.

He clutched Merlin tightly. He felt a wave of euphoria wash over him and he finally began to loosen his hold. They were both tired and panting, their bodies warm against one another. Arthur looked down at Merlin and kissed his jaw. When he pulled himself from the thinner man's body, he couldn't help but pull him back against his body.

He'd liked Merlin since he noticed him.

Merlin may have watched from the background as Arthur chased a girl their first week at uni, but that girl wasn't a thought in his mind once he met Merlin.

He remembered he and his mates were watching a football game when they heard Merlin banging on their door over the sound of their whooping and loud television.

He remembers being unentertained when he swung the door open, and when he saw Merlin standing there, he felt nothing at first. He expected Merlin to be intimidated, but Merlin wasn't. "You and your mates need to keep it down! I'm trying to study, and my roommate can't sleep and he couldn't be woken by a train!"

Arthur smirked, the way this guy spoke was cute.

He stopped himself, face falling flat at his own thoughts - he thought a boy was cute - what?

"We haven't met before. Who on Earth are you?" Arthur questioned, putting challenge in his voice.

"I'm Merlin Emrys, I'm in the dorm nextdoor with Chris Comrado. You need to shut up."

Arthur was genuinely shook. No one had spoken to him that way in a long, _long_ time. Not since he and Morgana were children. He had his arms crossed, looking at Merlin like he had two heads.

"You can't speak to me like that."

"Sorry, You need to shut up, _Princess._ "

Looking back at that first meeting, Arthur couldn't help but smirk, clutching Merlin to his side. He almost couldn't believe that Merlin was _really_ in his bed next to him.

Merlin was the first and last man he'd ever love.

Soon the snow stopped, and the sun came out, and finally all of Arthur's friends had tired themselves out. When Merlin looked out the window he saw at least a foot of snow on the dormitory lawn. The grass was also littered with large branches from trees that weren't ready for wet snow so early in the season.

Merlin sighed, this was going to be a long weekend. Suddenly though the lights turned off for a second before turning back on.

The rest of this weekend was _definitely_ going to be _Hell._

**Author's Note:**

> I soon will be releasing a fanfiction for Jean-Paul Tremblay and Robb Wells' movie, 'One Last Shot'... So if you like Trailer Park Boys, go watch the more serious, queer movie that they made beforehand, which still has Mr. Lahey in it! Remember kids, Trailer Park Boys isn't trash, it's Grecian Tragedy!


End file.
